Fool Pathway
The Fool pathway seems to be about acting and directing actors. It specializes in illusions, changing appearances, controlling other people as puppets, divination, and strong muscle and facial expression control. At high sequences, they can resurrect from the dead, turn their puppets almost into another copy of themselves, and bring things from the past to the present. Sequence Levels Sequence 9: Seer * The corresponding Beyonders lack direct skills confronting enemies but are experts in divination. They master all kinds of divination methods, including astrology, cartomancy, spiritual pendulums, spiritual numbers and scrying. * Danger Intuition: They can intuitively detect danger using their spirituality. * In terms of knowledge of mysticism, a Seer will be more learned and professional than a Mystery Pryer. Sequence 8: Clown * Clowns are good at fighting with artifice and are very crafty. They have immense control over facial expressions and bodily functions. For instance, the user gains massive coordination of the body and exceptional balance. * They can also intuitively predict a person's next course of action. * They can see a nearby target's appearance supernaturally even without being able to physically see the target. * They are able to throw cards as weapons. Sequence 7: Magician * Upon drinking the magician potion the Beyonder will experience a qualitative change in addition to becoming more agile and nimble. The magician potion grants the Beyonder 9 spells. ** Damage Transfer: As long as the Beyonder is not dead and the Beyonder can move his/her hand, the Beyonder can transfer serious wound to an unimportant part of his/her body. This allows the Beyonder to transform fatal wounds into minor wounds. ** Flaming Jump: The Beyonder can phase through a fire spark and the original flame. The initial range of this magical ability is 30 meters, this range would increase over time as the Beyonder digests the Magician potion. ** Air Bullet: The Magician could produce air projectiles with power and speed comparable to that of the bullets fired from a custom revolver just by snapping his fingers or mimicking sounds. Furthermore, the effect would improve along with the digestion of the potion and the raising of his Sequence. ** Paper Figurine Substitute: The magician can transform a paper figurine into himself and swap places with the figurine. ** Flame Controlling: The magician could manipulate flames. The initial range of this ability is 30 meters, this range would increase as the Beyonder digests the potion. ** Illusion Creation: By influencing the surrounding environment, the Beyonder could create illusions with colors, sounds, and smells that were close to reality, allowing one to pass off the fake as the truth and deceive the enemy. ** Underwater Breathing: The Beyonder gains the ability to breath under water. The principle behind it was to create a thin, invisible air pipe which would allow the Magician to breathe freely and seemingly turn into so-called Murlocs. The initial length of the invincible air pipe is 5 meters. As the potion digests the length of the pipe would increase. ** Bone Softening: The magician can soften his bone to some degree in order to escape form handcuffs, ropes and chests. ** Drawing Paper As Weapons: An evolution of the clowns ability to turn paper into throwing Knifes. This ability allows the Beyonder to turn paper into sharp object and temporary weapons. Sequence 6: Faceless * The Faceless Man is able to become anyone at any time, able to perfectly mimic their targets whether it be their face, body, sound, voice or even their smell. * They have a 30% increase to all their magician abilities. * They have the ability to accurately recall the shape and temperament of everyone they know and grasp their unique smell. Sequence 5: Nimblewright Master * The Nimblewright Master is able to perceive and manipulate spirit body lines, giving them a variety of different abilities. They can see the lines up to 100 meters away, while to manipulate them requires them to be within 5 meters of the target. ** By tracing the lines, they can perceive invisible targets, such as the Shadow Ascetic's shadow hiding or the Witch's invisibility abilities. ** They can forcibly take control over somebody else's spirit body lines, slowing their mental state and body. This is hard to resist; the target can only use their spirit body to resist it. In addition, this can be hard to detect, and only those with divination or prophetic abilities can detect it happening. However, this takes between 20 to 5 seconds to achieve, depending on the rate of potion digestion. ** If the process of control is not interrupted for 5 minutes, the process will have become permanent and the puppet will turn into a secret puppet. The secret puppet is dead for all intents and purposes and is under the full control of the Nimblewright Master. The puppet can use all his original Beyonder abilities, consuming the puppet's spirituality. Through this method, the Nimblewright Master can direct them from afar without endangering themselves. They can have up to 3 secret puppets at a time after complete digestion. ** They can also possess their secret puppets, allowing them to fully experience everything that the puppet sees and experiences as well. * They will also receive a 50% increase to their previous abilities. Sequence 4: Crafty Mage * The abilities of all the previous sequences has been massively strengthened. ** The power of Air Bullet has increased to a cannon shell. ** In human form, they can turn into any animal with the same mass. In spirit form, this restriction is removed. ** They can use Damage Transfer to transfer their or other's wounds to their paper substitutes. ** The range of Flame Jump has increased to 1 kilometer. * Their secret puppet abilities have been massively strengthened. ** They can take control of someone in just 3 seconds, or spend 15 seconds to turn him into a secret puppet. ** The initial range for controlling the secret puppet has also increased to 150 meters. When they gain full control of their secret puppet, they can control the secret puppet if it is within 1km distance from the Crafty Mage. ** The secret puppet can also use all of the Crafty Mage's Beyonder abilities. This ability is a result of the Crafty mage implanting small worms that they split from their mythological beast form into their secret puppet through the spirit body line. ** They can swap places with their secret puppet within 1 kilometer. ** They gain a physic like ability that allows them to pry for information from their secret puppet through the spirit body lines. The higher the sequence of the secret puppet the harder it is for the ability to work. * They can split small worms from their mythical beast form and implant it inside their secret puppets. ** As long as a puppet with a small worm is alive, the Crafty Mage will be alive. ** The Crafty mage must implant more than one small worm in their secret puppet if they want the new puppet converted to use their ability. ** Initially the Crafty mage can only split 50 small worms from their mythological beast form. If the Crafty mage goes beyond this limit without digesting the potion, then the Crafty mage would suffer from symptoms of schizophrenia that cannot be treated. This increases the Beyonder tendency of losing control. ** When the Crafty mage secret puppet with a small worm placed in it dies, the worm Beyonder characteristics returns to the secret mage after a certain period of time because of the Law of Extraordinary Characteristic Aggregation. If the process for the return of the Crafty mage small worm Beyonder characteristic is interrupted, the Beyonder characteristic may be lost. * The name of the small worms generated from the Fool path mythological beast form is called The Worm of Spirit. ** These worms can be used to create charms or special bullets. ** To use the worm to create charms or special bullet you must first divide some of the worm from the beyonders mythological beast, kill them and use the carcass of the dead worm after they have release the beyonder characteristic as a high level material. ** The carcass of the worm can be used to contain power that is bestowed by an high level existence. Sequence 3: Antiquity Scholar * They can summon things that existed in the past of a region to the present for a limited time, such as summoning a secret puppet that was already destroyed back to the present to be used again for a time. Sequence 2: Miracle Invoker * To resurrect after death is a miracle. Sequence 1: Servant of Mysteries Sequence 0: Fool Notable Fool Pathway Beyonders * Klein Moretti * Zaratul * Rosago Potion Ingredients Sequence 9: Seer * Main Ingredients: ** 10 milliliters Lavos Squid’s blood ** 50 gram Stellar Aqua crystal. * Supplementary Ingredients: ** 100 millimeter of pure water ** 13 drops of night vanilla liquids ** 7 gold mint leaves ** 3 drops of poison hemlock ** 9 grams of dragon blood grass powder. Sequence 8: Clown * Main/Supplementary Ingredients: ** 80 milliliters of pure water ** 5 drops of tornapple juice ** 7 grams of black-rimmed sunflower powder ** 10 grams of golden cloak grass powder ** 3 drops of poison hemlock. Sequence 7: Magician * Main ingredients: ** 1 true root of a Mist Treant. ** All the spinal fluid of a Dark Patterned Black Panther. * Supplementary ingredients: ** 60 ml of purified water. ** 30 ml of Mist Treant's juice. ** 3 grams of Droplet Gem powder. ** 4 drops of Fantasy Grass essential oil. Sequence 6: Faceless * Main ingredients: ** Mutated pituitary gland of a Thousand-faced Hunter, ** Characteristic of a Human-skinned Shadow. * Supplementary ingredients: ** 80 ml of a Thousand-faced Hunter's blood, ** 5 drops of black Jimsonweed juice. ** 10 grams of Dragon Tooth Grass powder. ** 3 strands of hair from a Deep-sea Naga. Sequence 5: Nimblewright Master * Main ingredients: ** Dust of ancient wraiths. ** Core crystal of a six-winged gargoyle. * Supplementary ingredients: ** 80 ml of spring water from Sonia Island's Golden Spring. ** 10 grams of drago bark. ** Remnant spirituality of ancient wraiths. ** 1 pair of eyes from a six-winged gargoyle. * Advancement ritual: ** Consume potion in the midst of a singing mermaid's song. Sequence 4: Crafty Mage * Main Ingredients: ** The eye of the scheming/crafty evil monster ** The true soul of a spiritual predator * Supplementary Ingredients: ** 200ml blood of the evil scheming monster ** 30grams dust of dust from the spiritual predator ** A golden grape vine ** One finger size Homemade rubber mask * Advancement Ritual: ** Depending on ones individual strength and planning, and under the witness of many audience, act as the director and give a grand drama that would murder a demigod or an equivalent creature. Then, at the end of the drama take the potion. Category:Pathways